


Zuko's Everything

by TheGrumpyStargazer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Harem, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrumpyStargazer/pseuds/TheGrumpyStargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe, the Fire Nation royalty has a group of women brought in for the prince's pleasure. The concubines are happy with their arrangement but they all know that one among them has taken the lead position with Prince Zuko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zuko's Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea in my head, and I was like, why not? Enjoy this non-canon one-shot where Katara is just one of many in Zuko’s princely concubines. If you know me in real life, please don’t read any further. I’m not sure I could handle it. But if you follow me on Tumblr, anonymously say hey.

Prince Zuko made his way down the hall where the women’s quarters were. He knocked on the door for this was the only room in the kingdom where he could burst right on in.

Inside, the twenty or so women arranged themselves about the room to look like a painting so they would look pleasing to their prince when he opened the room. And they were pleasing to Zuko when he opened the room. His concubines were dressed only in layers of lace and jewelry, concealing nothing. But they had become comfortable in this garb and didn’t fear the prince’s arrival even dressed like so. Zuko had always been kind to them and treated them well.

When asked about his harem, Prince Zuko would say, “They are dutiful women who I enjoy their company and they enjoy mine. They’ve come from political deals from afar but they are all special to me.” And while his words were true and he would rotate who he would call, he had a silent favorite. He would come to their quarters every other day or so, but it was a guarantee that he would seek out Katara the most.

Thankfully the other women didn’t resent her, but they all knew that she was who he desired most. It might have been because she was from the Southern Water Tribe or was a waterbender. It could also have been because she had flat out refused him the first time he called on her. She wasn’t the most willing of concubines at first.

But once she got to know him, and his wants in life – beyond the physical passions – Katara realized that Zuko was a man that she would love to know the rest of her life. So she tried to please him often. Wearing red jewels or giving him “come hither” looks whenever they were in the same room. She enticed him. Called out to him with the flick of her eyelashes.

Presently, she was wearing pieces of lace around her hips and thighs that served as a form of underwear though they didn’t cover anything at all, just hung tight to the space between her lower lips and her thighs. They created a pleasurable sensation and would draw Zuko’s eyes downward. Katara wore a necklace made of different lengths and chains that rested against her chest from her collarbone to just above her bellybutton. The gold chains had been brushing against her bare nipples for the last hour as they waited in case Zuko called on one of them tonight.

It had been almost two weeks since Zuko had asked for her, his longest spell from her yet. So she had prepared herself with intention tonight. Her eyes were rimmed in kohl and her hair was down in shiny waves. She even dabbed some scented oil on her body to surprise him if he got close to her.

Zuko opened the door and was greeted by one of his favorite sights. All of the women were lounging about the room and facing the door. He sought out his dark-skinned beauty right away – he was thankful that her skin and dark hair singled her out easily. She was the reason he had come calling tonight. Their eyes connected and became heated. But she waited until he spoke her name before she sauntered over to him. Her hips swayed to a beat in her head as she crossed the room. He wondered if she had chosen to sit as far from the door on purpose. She had already won him for the night but she pushed his excitement further by each step.

The belt she wore had strings pulled down by a few golden beads at the end. They clicked as they hit each other with her steps. The strands had no purpose but to look appealing, they didn’t hide her lower lips any more than her lacings.

As always with Katara, Zuko had a hard time picking where to look at her. Her ocean-like eyes and the emotions behind them. Her soft, enticing hips. Her plump, smiling lips painted red. Her wet lower lips. It was so hard for the prince to choose.

Thankfully for him, Katara was in front of him before he had to make up his mind.

“You called for me, your highness?” her voice whispered the protocol, lips turning up just slightly. She had spoken these words so many times it was almost amusing having to say them still.

“I would like to request your presence tonight.”

“As you wish.” Technically, the women could deny him, as Katara had done at first, but no one had refused him since. Zuko had only added two other women after Katara. The Fire Lord hadn’t needed to make any more political agreements since then, which was the main source of Zuko’s harem.

Zuko draped the black floor length cloak he had brought around her shoulders. His bare women were for _his_ eyes only. Katara slid an arm through his open elbow and they walked to his bedroom. The hallways were empty at this time of night and the guards had already been told to leave. The walk seemed to take forever for Zuko, who couldn’t help but focus on the clinking of her beaded belt, knowing how little she was wearing under the cloak.

The moment the door to his bedroom closed behind them, Katara dropped the cloak and took an appealing pose. One of her legs bent to partially conceal her lower lips and she raised an arm to drape across her breasts to hide her nipples as well as push up one of her breasts.

Zuko’s knees almost gave out. He had to wonder how could one woman be so alluring. He whispered her name, worshipfully.

A coquettish smile graced her lips, “what does my prince require of me tonight?” They liked to play around with their roles at first, but their relationship went beyond prince and concubine. Katara doubted that Zuko confided in every woman he bedded like he did with her. She knew which advisor was giving him troubles and which town he was focused on helping.

“Everything,” Zuko _had_ been known to be greedy. But Katara had already known his answer.

As Zuko stood still, Katara closed the gap between them and placed her hands on his bare chest. He was wearing an open robe and loose pants that ended after his knees. Keeping her eyes locked with his, she dragged her hands up to his shoulders and back, pushing the robe off. The silk slid quietly down his arms to pool at his feet. By this point, Zuko was straining to kiss but it was a tradition that the woman would kiss him first. He could not make a move until she had.

Zuko wasn’t sure if he wanted to kill the relative who made the rule or thank them. The restraint added to their mood.

“Everything you say, your highness? As…you..wish.” The last word was swallowed up by Zuko’s mouth as Katara finally kissed him on the lips. Their kiss was open mouthed and hot from the start, there was no need for soft, gentle kisses right then.

Katara’s hands slid down his chest, sometimes grazing his skin with her nails and others gripping him firmly.

Zuko’s hands instantly went to her body. One hand dove into her hair and kept her face attached to his. The other hand couldn’t decide if it wanted to fondle her breast or her backside so it dance back and forth. If her necklaces were in the way, he would flick them aside and keep on caressing her body.

Still standing, Katara decided to kiss a line down his face and started sucking at the base of his neck. Zuko brought both of his hands to her breast as she moved. He massaged the heavy masses before lightly pulling at her nipples. A quiet moan came from Katara but she didn’t stop her attention to his neck. Her hands drifted to his hips and started untying. When his pants were hanging loosely at his hips, Katara made her journey down.

Zuko let her slide down and watch her lips as they kissed his chest. Just as she was kissing the skin around his bellybutton, she tugged at his pants causing them to fall. She looked up and into his eyes, they sparkled with excitement. Kneeling before him, Zuko threaded his fingers through her hair and brought it back out of her way.

Knowing what to do and how he liked it, Katara kept their eye connection as her hands grasped his cock. Zuko sucked in his breath. Her hands pumped as he became fully erect. Though possibly a little presumptuous, Katara had drank a throat relaxing tea before Zuko came to the women’s chambers. Normally the tea was reserved for when someone was sick and coughing, but it also aided in romance. Because of the tea, Katara was able to take Zuko into her mouth easily, eyes still connected with Zuko’s.

Zuko let out a drawn out “yes” as she took most of him in one go. She pulled back to lick the sides of his length. Getting down to business, Katara brought her lips and tongue to his sack, sucking one side into her mouth and licking it, all the while her hand pumped his length. Zuko’s face was clenched in pleasure and his fingers massaged the back of her head. After repeating the treatment to the other side, Katara brought her lips to the end of his cock and sucked.

This act was something that many of his concubines did but none of them would use their tongue at the same time as sucking like Katara did.

With his eyes closed, Zuko was surprised when Katara took his cock fully into her mouth again. She pulled back and started bobbing on his length. She gripped his thighs in support, massaging them when she remembered to.

Just when Zuko was getting close, he brushed her cheeks, hinting for her to stop and pull back. “Everything,” he whispered again as he helped her up and to his large bed. Katara was on her back with her legs hanging over the edge and Zuko was standing between them, opening herself to his hungry eyes. He softly moved a finger over her breasts, the necklaces had arranged themselves around both mounds. He couldn’t help but run his finger over her pert nipples over and over again, making her draw her knees tight around his legs.

After minutes of teasing, Katara gave in, “ _Please_ , Zuko.” Her eyes bore into his. She was craving his attention, his force.

Zuko gave her a salacious smile and lowered himself down. He slid his hands under her backside to grasp her firmly and raise her womanly feature closer to his lips. It was difficult to stare into each other’s eyes from this angle, they knew this from practice, so Zuko dove right in and gave her lower lips open mouthed kisses. She had been glisteningly wet when he picked her up from her room and had only become more aroused since then.

He brought a hand around to spread her lips wide for him, enjoying the feel of the lace along the way. Her sighs and the noise of wet kisses filled the room. Knowing that while Katara enjoyed his lips and tongue but desired more, he brought his other hand around. Using one finger he toyed with her opening, hardly pushing in his finger before making circles around the hole.

Her sighs became more frustrated as he enjoyed his time. Minutes later, though Katara thought it felt more like an hour, Zuko pierced Katara with two fingers. He hadn’t given her any kind of hint and so she let out an uncontrolled moan of pleasure. With his lips at her bead and his fingers slowly stroking her, Katara was ready to hit her peak of pleasure quickly. Her hands played with her breasts to help push herself forward. She wished Zuko would speed up but he kept a torturously slow rhythm. Even as her walls began to clamp and spasm around his fingers he kept the same speed and dragged out her pleasure.

When her body lay lax before him he allowed himself to untangle his hands and stand. Her eyes opened to lock with his. He noticed a look of pure bliss coat her face, eyes only a little dazed. She brought her head off of the bed slightly, her signal to him that she wanted to kiss him, _now_. And who was he to deny her.

He placed his hands next to her head and brought one knee to rest by her hip as he leaned forward. Their kiss was wet and sloppy but spoke words like _thank you_ and _more_.

Katara slid back on the bed so her legs weren’t hanging off anymore. Zuko brought his other knee up to rest between her knees.

Kissing deeply, Zuko moved around so he was ready to take her in a single push. He brushed the head of his cock around her lower lips for the purpose of adding moisture to himself as well as tease her sensitive bead.

“Oh Katara,” he sighed and pushed in.

“Yes, Zuko,” she sighed back. His hips were flush against hers quickly. They stayed in that moment, unmoving but for their kisses. Just absorbing the emotions. Then Zuko pulled back and started into a rhythm. Katara would lift her hips to meet his every other push.

Normally Zuko wasn’t a talker during sex, but maybe it was her scent tonight, or the way her breasts moved as he pushed into her, or even just the way she looked into his eyes so caringly; he had words that wouldn’t stay down. He pulled his face back to look her in the eye, “Katara, you know how much I care for you right?”

Still being jostled by Zuko’s hip thrusts, Katara blinked rapidly. “Yes, Zuko, I know that. And you know I care deeply for you.”

He nodded in acceptance before kissing her lips. But it wasn’t two minutes later before he pulled back again, “But you know that I care about you most…Over all of the other women.”

Katara stopped her hips, Zuko paused with his last push in. She brought up her hands to touch his cheeks. “I’ve guessed, but I’m happy that you told me. Truthfully Zuko, I love you. And your other women are just a part of your life.” _Right now_ , she wanted to add. Once he took a wife, things would possibly change.

“What if,” he paused, “what if _you_ were my only woman?”

Her eyes widened. “And get rid of the harem?”

Not trusting his voice, Zuko nodded. He hadn’t really given much thought to this action, but it _felt_ so right. Having Katara and no one else. The two weeks since their last time had been spent with only 4 other women and if you had asked the concubines they would say that the prince was too distracted to fully enjoy their presence.

Joy in a decision that she hadn’t even dreamed about, Katara brought a leg up to his hips and used the other to flip them so she was on top. She kissed him deeply and ground her hips on his cock as it had slipped out in the flip. Sitting up, she placed his length at her entrance and lowered herself onto him. She placed her hands on his chest and started her movements up and down on him firmly.

Zuko was entranced. If he had known that this would be her reaction, he would have said something sooner. He felt like she had all the control but enjoyed all of her actions. He brought his hands up to her ass and massaged the plump flesh as well as aided in her movements. Soon he had to thrust up to meet her, she was getting close to her second peak. Zuko slid a hand in between to touch her bead. Katara was moaning and groaning loudly in seconds.

The grip of her womanly parts sent him over just after her. He thrust into her rapidly before releasing himself inside. Katara collapsed on top of him but he didn’t mind.

“That was a good one,” she mumbled, her tone distorted as her lips rested against his throat.

Zuko hummed in response. Knowing that they needed to clean up, he slipped out from inside of her and wrapped his arms around her. He moved so he was holding her in his lap and then carried her to the bathroom. They washed up before returning to the bed. Zuko helped her take off her lacings and jewelry, all items that hardly got in the way during their activities. They curled up together under the covers naked.

“Did you really mean it? What you said earlier?” she spoke as their foreheads rested against each other. His eyes had been closed, enjoying the moment, but opened at her words. He could back out if he wanted to. But he knew his answer.

“Yes,” he swallowed thickly, “I hadn’t realized it til tonight that I want you. Just you. Every day. Will you be mine?”

“Of course,” she smiled and brought a hand up to cup his face. She wanted to ask how long it would last, what would happen to the other, what about his future wife – but didn’t want to ruin her happiness.

“Good,” he said before his kissed her smoothly and gently. This was everything that he wanted. And as she drifted off to sleep, Zuko took a good look at her calm face resting next to his. “ _You’re_ my everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> So. Ya. That happened. Zuko would later confront all issues involved and marry Katara. HEA, steambabies, etc. And in case you’re wondering, I never decided if Zuko had a scar or not so however you read it, that works for you. I didn’t want to get too deep into the facts of this AU as it was mainly just for fun. Thanks for reading! This was my first ever stab at shameless smut. Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
